Keluarga Akatsuki:
by RendyDP424
Summary: Ini adalah kisah Keluarga Akatsuki the series ada banyak hal yang akan diceritakan di sini


**KELUARGA AKATSUKI**

 **DESCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **GENRE:HUMOR/FAMIL** **Y**

 **EPISODE:1.KELAHIRAN TOBI**

.

.

.

Tokoh:

Orang tua Pein:

Kakek:Minato Namikaze

Nenek:Kushina Uzumaki

Orang tua Konan:

Kakek:Fugaku Uchiha

Nenek:Mikoto Uchiha

Keluarga Pein:

Yahiko Uzumaki(Pein):Ayah

Konan Uchiha:Ibu

Itachi Uchiha:Anak ke 1

Kisame Uchiha:Anak ke 2

Hidan Uzumaki:Anak ke 3

Sasori Uzumaki:Anak ke 4

Sasuke Uchiha:Anak ke 5

Obito Uchiha(Tobi):Anak ke 6

Keluarga Nagato:

Nagato Uzumaki:Ayah

Karin Uzumaki:Ibu

Kakuzu Uzumaki:Anak ke 1

Zetsu Uzumaki:Anak ke 2

Sakura Uzumaki:Anak ke 3

Keluarga Naruto:

Naruto Namikaze:Ayah

Hinata Hyuga:Ibu

Deidara Namikaze:Anak ke 1

Boruto Namikaze:Anak ke 2

Disuatu hari terdapat rumah yang besar nan indah di sebuah desa yang maju namun di rumah tersebut sedang kosong tidak ada seorangpun disana

10 Februari,Tahun 2013

Jam:02.00

Di rumah Sakit:

"NGHHHHH SAKIT!!!!!"terdengar suara jerit ibu ibu yang sedang ngeden

"Terus Bu!Terus!"ucap seorang Dokter menyemangati ibu ibu itu

"Sudah Nongol jidatnya tuh Bu!ayo bu!terus!Semangat bu!Semangat!Tahan sakitnya bu!"Teriak Dokter memberitau ibu itu untuk menahan rasa sakit

"Haduhhh,mudah mudahan istriku dan bayiku selamat.Kumohon ya ALLAH semiga saja istriku dan bayiku baik baik saja ya ALLAH hamba mohon kepadamu ya ALLAH semoga bayinya sehat ya ALLAH Amin"ucap Pein yang sedang berdoa di situ bersama anak anaknya,saudaranya,dan ayah ibunya yang mengucapkan amin

"Sudah Ayah!tenang saja!Ibu kan kuat!"ujar Itachi menenangkan Ayahnya yang stress karna taku istri dan bayinya gak selamat

"Iya Ayah tenang saja!"ucap Hidan lalu ia melanjutkan doanya

"Tuh kata dokter sudah kelihatan jidatnya tuh yah!"ucap Sasori memberitahu

"Sudah nongol hidungnya bu!"ucap dokter

"Pasti hidungnya pesek kayak kakak!"ucap Naruto Asbut

"Sudah nongol perutnya bu!"ucap dokter

"Cepet banget!pasti perutnya buncit kayak kakak!"ucap Naruto asbut lagi

"Sudah kelihatan anunya bu!"ucap Dokter lagi

"Pasti anunya belum di sunat dan kecil kayak kakak!"ucap Naruto asbut lagi kemudian digampar oleh Pein

"ANUNYA GW SUDAH DISUNAT SIALAN DAN JUGA PASTI SEMUA ORANG KALAU BARU LAHIR BELUM DI SUNAT DAN MASIH JECIL!TAPI LU JANGAN REMEHIN GW!PUNYA GW GEDE TAU MAU LIHAT!?AYO IKUT GW!DATTEBAZHENG!"teriak Pein frustasi karena tidak terima ia diremehkan

"Oke! aku mau lihat punya kakak!ayo gede gedean sama punyaku!dattebayo!"ucap Naruto

"DASAR KALIAN!KENAPA MALAH MENJADI KONTEN DEWASA!Dattebane!"teriak Kushina sambil menghajar 2 orang itu

"Ibu sudah!inikan lagi lahirannya anak kakak yang muda!Dattebakso!"ujar Nagato memberi tau emaknya

"Sudah nongol kakinya bu!sedikit lagi bu!"ucap Dokter dari dalam ruangan seketika yang di luar ruanganpun segera berdiri karna tinggl beberapa menit lagi anak termuda itupun lahir

"Sudah nongol rambutnya bu!"ujar dokter

"YEAYYY ANAKKU LAHIR!"teriak Pein

"Eh kok dari atas lagi sih?tadikan sudah sampai kaki"ucap Minato heran

"Sudah bu!nih anaknya laki - laki!"ujar dokter itu

Semua yang diluarpun langsung masuk kedalam dengan berdesakkan

"Waduh!ada apa ini?kok kayak demo"ucap Dokter itu kaget setengah gila melihat ada rombongan masuk tanpa mengantri bahkan ada yang membawa papan demo

"Demo?kami gak demo kok cumanmasuk lihat anak termuda di keluarga kami!"ujar Minato

"Lah itu!kok ada papan demo!"ujar Dokter sambil menunjuk demo yang di bawa Kisame

"Oh ini dikasih ayah biar heboh"ujar Kisame sambil membawa papan demo bertuliskan "SELAMATKAN IBU DAN ADIK KAMI!"

"Selamat!Anaknya laki - laki!mau di kasih nama apa pak?"tanya dojter tersebut kepada Minato

"Wuih ganteng banget yah adiknya!"begitulah gumaman dari anak - anak disanap

"Kok tanya anak saya itukan cucu saya jadi saya gak memikirkan namanya"ujar Minato

"Lah ayahnya mana?"tanya Dokter heran lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk semuanya

"Namanya Obito Uchiha panggilannya Tobi"Ucap Pein

"Nama yang bagus!"ujar Dokter tersebut

"Sebentar!saya mau kasih dia hadiah karena dia tampan agar tidak banyak yang heboh"ujar Pein sambil memakaikan Topeng pada wajah Tobi


End file.
